The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument having an automatic accompaniment function.
Various types of electronic musical instruments having an automatic accompaniment function for automatically performing rhythm sounds on the basis of a rhythm pattern data stored in advance, have been recently developed so as to achieve a variety of performance capability. The instruments of such type are constructed to generate rhythm sounds by employing a rhythm pattern designation signal for a rock, a march or a waltz selected, for example, by means of a rhythm pattern switch for accessing a rhythm pattern memory, and supplying the read out rhythm pattern data to a rhythm source circuit. When stopping the production of such rhythm accompaniment sounds, the supply of the rhythm pattern data to the rhythm source circuit is interrupted. However, since the generated rhythm sounds are abruptly stopped, listeners tend to feel uncomfortable, resulting in a large drawback in the automatic accompaniment.